realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Astilabor
Lesser Deity Symbol: A 12-faceted gem Home Plane: Unknown (Is Outlands in non-realms 3E sources) Alignment: Neutral Portfolio: Acquisitiveness, status, wealth Worshipers: Dragonbloods, those who seek wealth Cleric Alignments: NG, LN, N, CN, NE Domains: Dragon*, Protection, Wealth* Metal Favored Weapon: Scimitar (claw) Races of the Dragon Entry Astilabor represents the natural draconic desire to acquire treasure and power. She dislikes the naked greed displayed by Tiamat and her followers. She appears as a Huge dragon who shimmers with all the chromatic and metallic colors of dragonkind. Dogma Astilabor values wealth and power, but without any stigma of greed. She instills in dragonkind the innate need for collecting and protecting the hoard. She claims that she cannot abide theft of any kind from her worshipers, but often turns a blind eye if such acts are performed in the name of building one’s hoard. Clergy Astilabor accepts only clerics with an element of neutrality in their alignment, the better to remain pure to the goal of acquiring and protecting the hoard. Her clerics prefer not to become involved in confl icts between dragons, but often reward those whose hoards become large and valuable. Astilabor is revered by dragons of all types and alignments, but actively worshiped by few. Most at least scratch out her symbol as a protective ward over their hoards. Astilabor’s worshipers are friendly toward those of Moradin and Garl Glittergold (since those gods respect the value of a gem or coin as much as anyone), but they distrust followers of Olidammara, whom they believe to be thieves at heart. Quests Acquiring a specific item of value or a set amount of gold to add to one’s hoard are the most common pursuits of the followers of Astilabor. If a worshiper offends her, the treasures gained by the quest are turned over to one of her temples. Prayers Prayers to Astilabor are often performed while counting one’s hoard. While running one’s hands or claws through a pile of gold coins, a worshiper might say, “All this gold belongs to me. May I add to my riches tenfold, tenfold times.” Temples There is a decided tension between Astilabor’s worshipers’ need to add to their own hoards and their desire to honor their deity. Temples to Astilabor are generally grand structures that are secure and well protected. The lavish furnishings and accoutrements are typically objects loaned to the temple by the congregation. A temple might have elaborate platinum candlesticks and wall sconces provided by one dragon and cloth-of-gold wall hangings provided by another. The ownership of each item is made clear by some means, usually a particular mark engraved on an item or sewn into it. Rites Most of Astilabor’s rites involve a group of supplicants seeking to gain wealth. Some of these groups resemble traditional adventuring parties. Herald and Allies Astilabor’s herald is a neutral 19th-level draconic human rogue. Her allies include dragons, halfdragons, and draconic creatures. Sometimes these allies have celestial or fiendish lineage, but even then those individuals always have a neutral component to their alignment. The Cult of the Dragon Entry Astilabor is a chaotic neutral intermediate power of Limbo. Her portfolio is acquisitiveness, specifically the desire to acquire and hold wealth and by doing so gain status. Her symbol is a 12-faceted gem. Draconomicon 2E Entry Astilabor is revered by dragons of every species, since she is, in a way, an archetype of dragonkind. Astilabor represents the desire to acquire and hold wealth, greed, if viewed in an evil sense, but also the desire to gain status by acquiring wealth. Dragons that worship Astilabor sometimes promise the deity a share of their gains if she'll help them in an upcoming venture, but then they never sacrifice what they promised her. (How, after all, could the Hoardmistress respect them if they gave up their wealth so easily?) Astilabor manifests as a huge dragon that shimmers with all the chromatic and metallic colors of dragonkind. She is reputed to have a hoard, hidden somewhere in the plane of Limbo, that contains more wealth than that found on all the planets of the universe. She sometimes (very rarely) grants, boons from this staggering hoard to followers who have pleased her. Category:Draconic pantheon